


mend me

by beenzino



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Getting Back Together, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenzino/pseuds/beenzino
Summary: mark shouldn't be here. his hands are gripping the steering wheel hard, enough to make his knuckles white. he shouldn't be here, parked in front of johnny's apartment complex, staring at the entrance.or, mark finds himself falling again for the boy that broke his heart.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	mend me

mark shouldn't be here. his hands are gripping the steering wheel hard, enough to make his knuckles white. he shouldn't be here, parked in front of johnny's apartment complex, staring at the entrance. everything is so quiet and he knows the party already started without him, he's an hour late.

the vibration of his phone wakes him out of the trance of nervousness and dread he feels, as he glances over at it. 

yuta nakamoto: r u here yet?

mark huffs and grabs his phone, and then finally musters up the energy to pull the keys out of the ignition and get out of his car. he walks slowly up the stairs of the familiar building until he comes in contact with a red door and the apartment number 10, he can already hear the people in there. talking, laughing, there's light music playing and mark could easily just turn around and said he got sick. but he knocks before his brain can stop him, and soon the door opens.

"Mark!" johnny opens the door and smiles big, Mark barely gives him a nod. "man i thought you weren't gonna show up."

"yeah sorry, there was a lot of traffic." Mark excuses himself. really, he just dreaded this event so much he stayed in the shower for an extra half hour. 

johnny steps to the side to let mark in, and mark feels overwhelmed with everyone there. they're all familiar faces, people he's grown up with and people who know him like the back of his hand. his eyes fly around before he spots ten in the dining room, and he immediately walks over to him, avoiding everyone else's eyes. 

"hey ten." mark says, holding up the gift bag in his hand to show to the man who's sitting, his face stuffed with food. tens eyes widen as he quickly wipes his mouth and stands up.

"honey, I thought you weren't coming." ten swallows his food and leans into hug mark. "is this for me?"

"yeah, happy birthday." mark smiles weakly. "sorry im late."

"no worries." ten reassures. "go eat, there's food and drinks in the kitchen. did you say hi to everyone yet?"

"no, not really I just got here." mark looks around tens apartment and sees everyone more closet. yuta and sicheng on the couch with taeil, beers all in their hand as they converse. he looks at the dining room table and realizes taeyong is there too. "oh hey hyung." 

taeyong looks up from his phone and smiles widely. "hey mark, glad to see you."

mark nods and then walks over into the kitchen. all of a sudden all the eyes are on him, and mark swallows. jaemin greets him first, loudly, and wraps himself around mark pulling him into a hug. he greets jeno and renjun who are in the kitchen too. 

"how have you been man?" jeno asks as he hands mark a beer. "i haven't seen you in awhile."

awhile, mark thinks. it's weird, because these are all his best friends that he's been ignoring for months. and he knows hes being dramatic, it wasn't anyone's fault. but when ever he sees them they ask him about him and he really couldn't deal with that anymore.

"im fine." mark says and takes a swig of his beer. "been working a lot."

"still work at the record store?" jaemin asks.

"yea, im the manger so my hours increased a lot. keeps me busy though so it's good." 

jaemin smiles at him and mark knows what that means. like jaemin is finally reassured that mark is actually okay and moving on with his life. mark thinks it's all bullshit and he's just good at hiding it. 

they talk for a little while more until johnny pulls mark out of the kitchen and into the living room, whispering "we're opening gifts." 

mark sits down on the couch, in between yuta and doyoung, who ask him about his life briefly before ten starts opening gifts and all the attention is on him again. 

mark looks at the clock and thinks this is too good to be true. he hasn't seen him yet, and it's already an hour before the party is supposed to be over. but mark has horrible luck, and just when ten goes to open the first gift, there's a knock on the door.

ten pauses and grins widely as he looks up to johnny. "that must be donghyuck, open the door johnny."

mark's entire body tenses up at the mere mention of his name, and he finds himself looking at the door, waiting for whoever it was to walk in. and his heart drops to the floor, when he sees a mop of caramel hair and honey skin all into the apartment. 

"hyung, im so sorry I'm late oh my god, practice went on forever." he says and immediately walks over to ten who pulls him into a hug. ten reassured him that it's fine, he understands the pro dancer lifestyle. mark realizes his jaw is locked and he's holding on to his beer glass so hard it could break when yuta nudges him.

"you okay man?" 

mark tears his eyes away from donghyuck, who still hasn't noticed him, and looks to yuta instead. "Yeah, um." he stands up. "im just gonna use the bathroom real quick."

yuta gives him a weird look but mark doesn't care, it suddenly feels too hot in here. but when he stands up, the movement catches donghyucks attention, and he meets his eyes. mark can see him freeze, his whole aura crumbling down when he looks at mark. mark gulps and looks away, quickly disappearing into the hallway and locking himself in the bathroom.

he looks at himself in the mirror. he looks dead. his dead hair hiding behind a black baseball cap, his cheeks sunken in, sharper jawline, which has literally been clenched for months. he's skinnier. he looks awful, and mark feels just as bad inside as he does out. 

he shouldn't have come here, he thinks. it was too soon. he thought he could do it, but he can't. not when he's been drinking away his emotions for months, getting high almost everyday, staying up all night and working all day. barely having time to eat or sleep. he's been hiding from this for months, and he was not ready to face it. to face donghyuck. 

there's a knock on the bathroom door and mark flinches. 

"mark?" he can hear ten call. "can i come in?"

mark finds himself slowly unlocking the door and stepping back, he watches ten enter and close the door behind him before looking up, worry evident in his eyes.

"baby.." ten coos when he sees mark. "why are you hiding in here?"

"i can't go out there." mark mumbles. 

"how come?" ten reaches up to push mark's hair away that sticking to his forehead. 

"he's out there."

ten pauses. "Donghyuck?"

Mark nods and tens face softens. "mark, you can't hide from him forever. there's something else isn't there?"

mark looks up at meets his eyes, he can already feel his chest tighten and he hasn't cried in a week, he can't break the streak now. especially not in ten's bathroom. 

"you've been pretty much m.i.a for months mark. where have you been? you want to talk to me or johnny, especially not anyone else. we're worried about you."

"i know." mark mumbles. "I've just been, dealing with stuff."

"what's wrong?" ten reaches out to tilt his chin up and face him. "you look terrible."

"i don't think there's been one night that I've been sober." Mark whispers, he can feel ten tense up. "i drink every night. im high by noon. i can't sleep, usually can't eat. my apartment fucking sucks. my bed is cold, everything around me is cold. i can't find the energy to talk to anyone so i don't. i distance myself away because i know they'll just ask me about him, and then i come here tonight. because it's your birthday and i would be a fucking idiot to miss it. and i see him, for the first time in three months. he looks so beautiful and healthy, and i feel disgusting. what is wrong with me, ten? it's been three months why am i not over it?" mark breathes heavily as ten looks up at him in surprise. he takes a few seconds to anwser him.

"because, you were in love, Mark." ten whispers. "you probably still are. you two had such a messy breakup, and it took more out of you than anyone else. you're feelings are valid, i just wish you would've came to me before. you can't keep hurting yourself."

mark looks away and feels all of the walls he spent months building, crumbling down. he wants to go home. not alone. 

"listen, if you wanna leave, you can. i don't want to put you in a situation you're not ready for." ten says, hands still lingering on his cheek. "but please, talk to him. you have opened wounds that have just been sitting there. it's hurting both of you."

"has he talked to you?" Mark asks, his throat tightening from trying not to cry.

"he has. a week ago he came over sobbing one night, said that he hates his apartment and he misses yours." 

mark feels his heart break again, into even more pieces then it was in. "seriously?"

"yes, mark. he's just as broken as you. but he's good at hiding it." he chuckles. "go talk to him."

mark nods and wipes his eyes. ten smiles sadly at him, and steps forward to pull him down and hug him. "you've gotten too tall I can barely reach anymore." he chuckles as mark wraps his hands around his waist. 

"you're just too short." Mark says, his voice breaking. 

ten laughs and pulls away, "you know i love you right? you're like a brother to me and it's absolutely killed me watching you hurt so bad." 

"thank you hyung." Mark whispers. "for everything."

ten smiles and goes to open the door, "now go speak to him and get all this off your chest. it's not good to keep your emotions in." he says and then walks out. leaving mark in the bathroom with a pit of nervousness filling him. 

he walks out of the bathroom three minutes later. no on seems to even notice he was gone. he roams around for a bit, avoiding ten and donghyuck and pretty much everyone else. he finds himself getting another beer, and when he looks up, donghyuck walks in to the kitchen, unaware that mark is the only other person in there. 

"oh." Donghyuck stops abruptly and kind of just stares at mark. "um, excuse me."

mark looks up and deadpans at him for probably thirty seconds. donghyuck quirks his eyebrow, "Mark? move i need a beer."

"oh." mark says and moves out of the way. "sorry."

donghyuck gives him another weird look and grabs a beer, he's about to leave the kitchen when mark realizes this is it. "wait, hyuck." he grabs donghyucks wrist and pulls him back.

"what?" Donghyuck looks up at him, annoyed. 

"um, how..how are you?" he tries.

Donghyuck looks shocked. and then he rolls his eyes, mark's heart start pounding. "im fine, mark."

"that's good." Mark says awkwardly. 

"what about you?" Donghyuck asks, mark is surprised he's still here. 

"im okay." Mark lies. Donghyuck looks at him weird and then his face turns blank a good. 

"good, im gonna go back to the party then." he says and pivots on his heels. mark panicked and grabs his wrist again, tugging him back.

"what the fuck mark-"

"can we um, can we talk." he says nervously. 

Donghyuck looks at him and stares. "why." 

"i just need to talk, we haven't really spoken at all since—"

"i don't think that's a good idea." Donghyuck says. 

"please." mark says. "we can just go get drinks or something, i just really need to talk."

Donghyuck looks at the floor, then sighs. "fine. ill meet you at the bar after this." 

mark sighs in relief, "thanks." he whispers, but donghyuck is already turning around and walking away. 

by the time he makes it back to the living room, people are already starting to leave and say their goodbyes. mark waits on the couch, he watches donghyuck from afar, talking to johnny and laughing. mark missed his laugh.

he actually missed a lot about donghyuck. they started dating in high school. on and off since then, but this has been the longest "break" they've had. mark didn't think he would come back after this. 

they had fought for four weeks leading up to everything. mark knew he fucked up, but donghyuck was avoiding him. and even though they lived together, they barely saw eachother. it got to the point where they couldn't last a day without having a heated argument about anything. looking back at it now, it was a pretty toxic relationship. but the circumstances for both of them were bad during that time. mark's sister had just passed not even a month before, donghyuck's parents were in the middle of a divorce. it was taking a toll on both of them. 

mark remembers coming home every night and either fighting with or fucking donghyuck. that's all they did. they never talked, or did Normal couple things. it lasted like that until mark found donghyuck making out with his manager when he went to pick him for work. and they screamed at eachother in the middle of the cafe for half an hour, luckily it was closed. donghyuck left that night with tears in his eyes, whispering a horrible "i hate you." before storming out, leaving mark angry, half drunk and single.

the last time mark saw him was when he came over to pick his stuff up. mark didn't spare him one glance, just sitting shirtless on the couch, sipping a beer while his brained screamed at him. donghyuck had slammed the door behind him and never talked to him again.

mark blinks when he sees donghyuck standing in front of him. "are we still going? everyone left.."

"oh." mark says standing up. "yeah, let's go."

donghyuck doesn't even wait for him to get his stuff, just saying "I'll meet you there." and walking out tens apartment. 

ten is cleaning up the kitchen when mark grabs his jacket and phone off the table. he turns around and smiles at mark. "just don't fight." he says, mark just nods.

he drives five minutes to the bar on the corner, parking next to Donghyuck's car he spots in the lot, and walks in. his eyes immediately flicker to the bar where he can see donghyuck sitting there on his phone. 

"hey." mark says as he sets his jacket down and sits next to him. "did you order drinks yet?"

"no." Donghyuck looks up at him. 

"do you want one? i can pay." 

"um," Donghyuck looks nervous. "I'll just have a vodka tonic I guess."

mark calls the bar tender and orders two vodka tonics. he looks over at donghyuck who's tensely just sitting there, and donghyuck turns his head to look at mark. "so..?"

"i um." Mark starts, suddenly not sure what he really wants to say. "Ten told me i should talk to you."

"oh so you're doing this because ten told you." Donghyuck scoffs. 

mark's eyes widen, "no" He says, "no i need to talk about this, not just cause ten told me."

"so what do you need to talk about." Donghyuck asks, stirring his drink absentmindedly.

"us." mark answers. "the last thing you said to me was i hate you,"

"well you didn't even spare me a glance when i moved out. didn't seem like you wanted to talk then." Donghyuck mutters.

"okay, donghyuck." Mark sighs. "i know we had a messy breakup."

"messy is an understatement."

Mark feels his temper slowly building, but he takes a sip from his drink and sighs. "i just wanted to apologize." he says quietly. "i know i really fucked up and hurt you, that was the last thing i wanted to do."

"how come you've been ignoring everyone, Mark?" Donghyuck looks up at him. "ten hyung told me you haven't spoken to anyone since after we broke up. like, they didn't do anything wrong." 

"they all reminded me of you." mark says staring at the floor. "i shouldn't have ignored them and distances myself, but everything reminded me of you. and they would ask me about you and i just couldn't handle it." 

"ten told me.." Donghyuck whispers. 

"Hmm?" 

"about your um, drug use.."

"oh." mark's eyes widen. "yeah, it's just. i don't really have an excuse for that except i hated my life and i wanted an escape."

"were you doing them when we were together?" 

"no." mark says. "i actually haven't been on them for a while. ive just been drinking a lot." 

"God, you need different coping mechanisms." Donghyuck scoffs.

"well, what about you? im sure im not the only fucking my life up with this."

donghyuck stares at him, "I haven't been fucking my life up, Mark."

mark feels like shit. 

"i mean," Donghyuck looks away again and stares at his drink. "i do cry a lot." he chuckles. "i hated that you didn't talk to me or anyone else. you like, just disappeared and that was it. five years of my life out the window."

"im sorry, donghyuck." Mark says. "i missed you, really. i thought about you everyday."

"so how come you didn't talk to me." 

"because i thought you hated me, and if we started fighting again, i don't know if could handle that." mark confesses. "i still love you, hyuck."

Donghyuck looks up at him, his eyes are so big and beautiful and mark feels his heart ache. "r-really?"

mark nods. "i don't think i ever stopped."

mark remembers just how in love he was, how happy he was when he was with donghyuck. they were high school sweethearts and mark hated himself for letting it all slip through his fingers so easily.

donghyuck stares at him for a few seconds, and mark can't tell what he's thinking. until he leans forward and before mark even knows it, donghyuck is kissing him. Mark’s heart is beating so fast when he leans forward to the end of his seat, his hands going up to cup Donghyuck's jaw and deepen their kiss. 

donghyuck, mark thinks, tastes exactly how he remembered. It had been months since the last time they kissed, and mark's chest tightens at the thought. donghyuck pulls away too soon and looks up at mark expectantly. 

"i um-" He stutters. "sorry.."

"no." mark smiles. "it's cool, i missed that."

"me too." Donghyuck says quietly, he looks so small from where he's sitting.

"do you want another drink?" mark asks. Donghyuck looks up and just shakes his head, Mark can already tell where this is going. 

"do you wanna leave?" mark asks.

"not alone." Donghyuck mutters. 

mark's heart jumps. he stares at donghyuck and then asks carefully, "Do you wanna come back to my place?" 

Donghyuck's eyes widen as he nods slowly. 

"okay." mark stands up and grabs his jacket. "ill meet you there then, you know the way. you can just let yourself in if you get there before me, you still have a key." he smirks, then leans in and pecks Donghyuck's lips, and then his jaw for good measure before walking out. 

he gets into his car and breathes for the first time before starting his car and driving back to his house.

**

he arrives first, which gives him just enough time to clean his shit up before he hears a small knock on the door. he turns around to see donghyuck quietly entering his apartment. mark sucks in a breath, he hasn't seem in here in three months, it feels so good.

"hey." Donghyuck says. 

"hi." mark walks over to him and smiles, donghyuck walking into his arms and mark wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him in close. 

"can't believe I'm here again." donghyuck whispers, mark leaning down and ghosting his lips over his and down under his jaw. he smells amazing, and mark Hums against his skin.

"i missed seeing you here." he whispers, he can feel donghyuck shiver. 

"mark." Donghyuck says quietly. 

"what baby." mark hums, and donghyuck whines. 

"stop doing that." 

mark pulls away and smiles at him. "do what?" 

"that." Donghyuck mumbles and mark can already see the pout moving across his face. mark scoffs and leans back down, pressing his lips against him. he can feel donghyuck sigh, his body relaxing against mark, and mark brings his hands to hold on to his hips, eventually sliding down to his ass.

donghyuck whimpers when Mark whispers against his lips, "jump." donghyuck does as he's told and jumps, wrapping his legs around mark's waist, mark's hands flying down to support him. 

Donghyuck giggles and wraps his arms around the back of mark's neck. 

"lemme take you to bed, baby." mark says and walks donghyuck back into the hallway. he pushes the door open and sets donghyuck down gently on his bed. donghyuck sits up and looks around. 

"looks the same." Donghyuck whispers, he looks up at mark. 

"yeah, i didn't want to change anything." Mark says, and then kneels down in front of donghyuck. "come here."

Donghyuck smiles and sits up on his knees, wrapping his arms around mark and pulling him closer. mark groans and lays on his back, helping Dongyuck straddle him. 

they kiss like that for awhile, mark just relishing in the fact that donghyuck is finally in his bed again. until donghyuck starts whining more and hips start to grind down on mark's, mark getting the que to start doing something. 

he pulls away and starts gripping the hem of Donghyuck's hoodie, donghyuck whines and pulls it off himself in one motion. 

mark can literally feel the air get knocked out him, his eyes widening when he sees Donghyuck's chest, his skin glowing. "God." Mark sighs, his hands still holding Donghyuck's hips. "You're so beautiful."

Donghyuck blushes and leans down, pushing his face into the crook of mark's neck. 

mark giggles and pushes on him, sitting up and waiting places so he's laying on his back now, mark settling between his legs. mark's hands trail over Donghyuck's body until he's squirming around. 

"why are you so shy hmm?" mark coos, leaning down and pressing his lips to Donghyuck's collarbone. he bites down and donghyuck sucks in a breath, "it's just me."

Donghyuck huffs, "Yeah." he groans when mark pushes the heel of his palm against his groin. "just you."

mark smirks and kisses his jaw again, he can feel donghyuck raising his hips into his palm. 

"mark." he gasps when mark starts unbuttoning his pants. "take your shirt off too,"

mark pauses and stares down at him, his eyes filling with lust. "i missed you." mark says, before pulling his shirt off. "so much."

"me too." Donghyuck whispers and pulls mark down on him, "please tell me you'll fuck me." he says even quieter. 

mark shivers and pushed his face into his neck, nosing along his jawline. "how could i say no?" 

he reaches down again and slides Donghyuck's jeans off of him, tossing them on the floor. donghyuck watches as he trails kisses down his stomach and making his way to his thighs. mark scoots down the bed until his head is in between Donghyuck's legs, his hands gabbing the back of his thighs and bending his knees. he reaches up to pull Donghyuck's boxers off too, and when those are on the floor, mark finally started getting to work.

he started by kissing and nipping the the inside of his thigh, leaving blue and red hickeys all over them. mark could spend hours in between his legs, donghyuck grilling his scalp and arching his back when mark licks over his hole. 

donghyuck writhes underneath him as mark works him open with his tongue. mark missed a lot, especially this. 

"mark." Donghyuck whimpers, he pushes his ass down against mark's mouth more making mark groan. 

he eats him out for awhile until he gets bored and pulls away, smirking down at donghyuck while wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "good?"

"are you gonna fuck me now?" Donghyuck huffs.

mark scoffs and reaches across him, digging in his bed side table for lube and a condom. once he finds what he's looking for he sits back on his knees and starts unbuckling his belt. he looks down at donghyuck, who's staring at him like he wants to say something. 

"what?"

donghyuck opens his mouth, then closes it, then opens it again. mark quirks his eye brow, "something wrong babe?"

"um, i was just-" Donghyuck looks everywhere but mark, "never mind."

"no, baby tell me." mark says, grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckle. 

Donghyuck huffs. "have you.." he looks up at mark nervously. "have you slept with anyone since we broke up."

mark freezes. "Um." he swallows. "a little bit." he says, "when i was drunk and shit."

Donghyuck looks up. "Oh."

"but, i mean, they didn't mean anything. just one night stands." 

"yeah." Donghyuck says, then leans up to meet mark's lips. "fuck me now."

mark chuckles and reaches for the box of condoms while donghyuck sits up and unbuckles his jeans all the way, pushing them down along with his boxers. mark groans through his teeth, trying to rip open the condom as he watches donghyuck start to stoke him. 

"God," Donghyuck curses, "missed your cock."

mark squeezes his eyes shut and moves to push the condom on. he looks at dn hyuck with heavy eyes as he grabs the lube and pours some on his fingers before pushing two in donghyuck right away. 

"shit." Donghyuck moans and raises his hips to push mark's fingers up more. "please, i don't need it."

"hmm really? you always died for my fingers." Mark smiles. "what changed?"

"not having your cock for three months." Donghyuck huffs and throws his head back against the pillow when mark rubs over his prostate. "Please Mark."

mark finally pulls his fingers out of Donghyuck's ass and goes to pick up the lube. 

"you don't need a condom.." Donghyuck says quietly, mark looks up at him surprised.

"are you sure?"

"yeah, ive only slept with you." he mumbles, and mark's heart beats frantically. "I don't want it."

mark smiles and leans over to kiss Donghyuck's cheek. he pulls the condom off and then aligns his dick with Donghyuck's hole. 

donghyuck sucks in a breath and looks up at mark, "fuck me good babe, like the old days."

mark chuckles and then starts to push in. donghyuck immediately tending around him, his legs wrapping around mark's back. "fuck fuck fuck." 

"i know baby." mark says, he's realizing now that donghyuck hadn't had sex since they broke up, so this is probably a lot worse for him. 

"you're so big." Donghyuck moans, his nails scratching down mark's ribs. "feels s'good."

mark groans when he bottoms out, his hips snug against Donghyuck's ass as he pushes his head into the crook of the younger's neck, breathing heavily. "i missed you so much."

"i know." donghyuck closes his eyes, his hand reaching up to hold on to mark's bicep as he thrusts in. "missed you too"

mark groans and pins Donghyuck's hips against the bed, sitting up and pressing his knees to his chest until he's bent in half and he starts thrusting in again. his dick hitting Donghyuck's prostate with every thrust. "oh my fuck," 

mark feels like he's in heaven. no one had this type of effect on him other than donghyuck, who's whining and writhing underneath him. mark holding on to his leg and thrusting deeply, picking up the pace until he can hear the bed hitting the wall with each thrust in. mark squeezes his eyes shut and huffs out a groan, his hands going underneath donghyuck ass to hold on there instead. 

"mark, mark-hyung." he whines, sitting up and kissing mark's sweaty collarbone. "you're so good, so good at this."

"you're perfect." mark moans in his ear. "so perfect, my angel." he lifts his neck and looks down at donghyuck, snapping his hips harshly, "mine." 

donghyuck groans and mark can feel him getting closer. his muscles tightening and his grip on mark becoming stronger as his nails dig into mark's bicep. 

"keep going." donghyuck whimpers. "don't stop, please don't stop."

"im not." mark drops his head against Donghyuck's chest, his hips starting to pick up the pace, mark feels like he's on cloud nine. "fuck."

"oh fuck," Donghyuck throws his head back, his hands flying up to grab mark's scalp. "im coming." 

mark doesn't even get a warning before donghyuck is coming untouched, releasing all over his and mark's abs. mark groans lowly, his hips stuttering as he thrusts in harder, chasing his own release. donghyuck pulls his hair a little bit and that's all it takes for make to release inside him, biting down on Donghyuck's shoulder until his hips stop. 

donghyuck let's put a shaky breath, his fingers pulling through mark's black sweaty hair. mark feels unreasonably tired, the warmth of donghyuck all around him as he closes his eyes. 

"baby." mark groans, he sits up to pull out and donghyuck whimpers, come shipping down his leg. "do you wanna get cleaned up?"

"not really." Donghyuck says. "we can shower in the morning." 

"okay." mark says and lays down Next to donghyuck. 

donghyuck turns over to face him, moving to lay on top of his chest and push his head under mark's chin. "thank you." he whispers.

"for what?" mark chuckles. 

"for this. Coming back." 

mark leans over and presses a kiss against Donghyuck's forehead. "i love you."

donghyuck falls asleep on him, and mark feels his heart begin to mend all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> god this is so bad


End file.
